1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate generally to digital imagery. More particularly, aspects are directed to the identification or classification of such imagery.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile user devices such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) often include digital cameras among other features. Such devices marry the benefits of wireless access with electronic photography. A user may take pictures of friends and family, points of interest, etc., and share those pictures instantly.
Image recognition can be used on the pictures. For instance, applications such as mobile visual search programs may analyze these pictures in an attempt to identify features such as points of interest and the like. The results of the searches may include a description of the item identified. However, mobile visual searching can be computationally intensive as well as time consuming. Aspects of the invention address these and other problems.